Chat
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ok, en el último tiempo Sirena era la reina de las redes sociales, pero tenía un amigo virtual que se había ganado aún más su confianza... el día que decide conocer al famoso Red las cosas cambiarían un poquito. -resubido del ABC-


**Resubido del ABC**

* * *

**Chat**

* * *

Últimamente pasaba horas enteras pegada a su portátil, cuando no era por la computadora, era por su teléfono; un celular última tecnología que había comprado solamente para hacer una cosa… ¡Chatear!

—Misty deja ese bendito celular —exclamaba furiosa su hermana mayor—. Estamos comiendo.

—Deja que ponga que estoy ausente —respondió sin levantar su mirada del teléfono celular, mientras reía sin parar—. Ya… — comió rápidamente, por no decir que tragó y volvió a perderse dentro del mini chat de su teléfono. Mientras hablaba sola, reía y se enojaba, también sola.

El asunto comenzó a preocupar bastante a sus hermanas, su alias de Sirena estaba tomando influencias en las redes sociales, al parecer, nadie sabía ni sospechaba que se trababa de ella.

Hacía ya aproximadamente un año, que chateaba día y noche con alguien de nick "Red", le resultaba chistoso, al parecer ambos eran de la región Kanto, ambos se recordaban a viejos amigos. Incluso tanta confianza había generado en Misty, que llegó a confesarle su mayor secreto, claro sin dar nombres, «uno nunca sabe quién está del otro lado» Pensaba ella, aunque poco caso hacia a sus advertencias.

Un día, muerta de la curiosidad, le pidió a su amigo "Red" que se vieran en la cafetería del faro de ciudad Celeste.

—_Vernos en C. Celeste? _— apareció escrito en la ventana del chat

—_Sí. Q te parece?_ — Respondió ella — _Vivo aki ^^_

—_Ah… Hace años q no voy x allá. _

—_Conoces mi ciudad? O.o_

—_Si… será bonito pasearse x aquella gran ciudad. ¿Cuándo? :)_

—_El lun a las 6 ¿Q te parece?_

—_Perfect! Entonces yo llevare una polera blanca cn 1 chaqueta azul._

—_Ya… Yo un short azul, blusa amarilla. Recuerda lleva a un Pokémon en brazos. _

— _Lo sé… Nos vemos Sirenita ;)_

—_Nos vemos Red ;)_

Los días previos al encuentro, tenían más activa a Misty que en el último tiempo, había dejado de lado su celular, su computadora y estaba tomando las riendas de su gimnasio nuevamente, claro lo hacía de todas formas pero no con tanta eficacia.

El lunes llego rápido, estaba tan nerviosa; ya se había vestido, pero tenía miedo de encontrarse con la otra persona detrás del chat, podía ser como sus hermanas le habían advertido, un secuestrado, un traficante de Pokémon… ¡Vaya a saber que!… Pero algo en ella le daba tranquilidad.

17:30 en su reloj, era hora de partir hacia la cafetería. Había llevado un chaleco sobre su ropa acordada y a su Pokémon en su pokébola, quería ver como era antes de acercársele. Para su sorpresa, se encontró en el lugar, con un viejo amigo, que lucía unas gafas oscuras.

—¡Ash! —se acercó a él—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—Hola Misty, tanto tiempo. Yo… ando —el muchacho se puso nervioso, como decirle a su amiga que esperaba a alguien sin que se moleste—. Pasaba por aquí y decidí tomarme un rico café helado. Hace calor… ¿Y tú?

—Este… yo también —respondió nerviosa—. Pasaba por aquí, te vi, quise saludarte eso es todo.

—Ah… ya veo —miró hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien y luego miró a su amiga—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

—¿Seguro que no esperas a nadie?

—Sí, si seguro —volvió a mirar hacia todos lados—. No espero a nadie.

18:45 en el celular de Misty, la había hecho suspirar apenada.

—¿Qué paso? — preguntó al verla en ese estado.

—Realmente si esperaba a alguien —respondió con su mirada baja—. Pero no apareció. —se quitó el chaleco molesta dejando a ver su muda de ropa—. Encima esta cosa me da calor —Ash la miraba sorprendido y algo confundido por demás.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó poniéndose de pie con sus manos pegada a la mesa—. Como es posible que seas tú

—¿Qué sea yo, qué cosa? —estaba asustada y había retrocedido ante su amigo.

—Tú eres Sirena ¿verdad? La del chat —Misty estaba perpleja, cómo Ash sabía de su alias si nunca en su vida había querido algo con la tecnología.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó algo confundida, ante la reacción de su amigo, éste elevó su mirada y aclaró un poco su garganta.

—Te has vuelto famosa en las redes sociales —le comentó volviendo a su asiento, ésta asentó con su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Así es… Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Pues —colocó su mano en la nuca—, hace ya dos años que viajo solo, así que mi mamá para mi cumpleaños veintiuno me regaló un netbook —rió nervioso—. Aunque con solo dos días de uso tuve que llevarla al servicio técnico porque dejó de funcionar.

—Ay Ash… —susurró negando con su cabeza.

—Así que decidí tomar el curso de capacitación gratuito que venía de regalo con el aparato —tomó su mochila y sacó el computador—. Así que me volví un experto en esas cosas tecnológicas… son bien divertidas.

—Ya veo… —comentó Misty, mientras desde su celular mandaba mensajes a su amigo desaparecido.

—¿Tú sí que eres adicta a las redes sociales, verdad? —la pregunta hizo sacar la mirada de Misty de su celular por unos segundos.

—Ni tanto… —sonrió nerviosa, y entre tartamudeos continuó—. Ni creas que paso desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto con esto en manos. —Ash notó enseguida que su amiga mentía pero no dijo más nada, abrió su netbook e inició sesión, conectando un dispositivo en el usb—. ¿Y tú te diviertes mucho en esto?

—Pues sí… —dijo sonriendo mientras leía los mensajes que Misty acababa de mandarle—. Hice muchos amigos por internet —sonreía aún más mientras respondía a los SMS—. Pero me llevo bien con una en especial —comentó al aire, sin decir más nada, esperando la respuesta de su amiga pelirroja.

—Ah… mira tú… —sonrió irónicamente—. Me alegro.

—Mi amiga es muy buena para dar consejos, siempre que estoy mal, ella me alienta; incluso llegó a confesarme varias cosas de su vida… —Ash se quedó en silencio, pues había caído en cuenta, si Misty era la chica con la que hablaba por internet, entonces lo que había pasado hace unos meses atrás, ¿era una confesión?—. Vaya… —se susurró para si mismo.

—¡No puede ser! —Misty se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar entre las mesas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Pues… —cayó sentada de nuevo—, me llegó una respuesta de él diciendo que si vino.

—Oh… ¿Será que te vio hablando conmigo y se fue?

—¿Y por qué habría de irse por verme contigo?

—No sé… capaz que le hablaste de mí… —Misty lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué?

—Ni que fueras tan importante en mi vida Ash, para hablar de ti con todas las personas que me cruzo —el celular de Misty volvió a sonar—. ¿Cómo? —volvió a levantarse mirando hacia todos lados. El mensaje llegado decía "_Aún estoy en la cafetería_" —Ash solo sonreía sin ser notado. Negó con su cabeza, y el celular de Misty recibió otro mensaje—. "_Estoy frente a ti"_ .Ash había girado la pantalla de su netbook dejando ver los mensajes que Misty le había enviado a Red—. Pero cómo… —lo miró—, acaso…

—Así parece Misty, soy Red —abrió su chaqueta azul para dejar ver la polera blanca—. No pensé que fuera a conocerte, Sirenita —en ese momento Misty se puso de todos colores, pensar que le había confesado sus sentimientos por Ash, al mismo Ash.

—Eto… — susurró sin saber que decir, había sido totalmente sorprendida.

—Quien lo creería —sonrió—. Amigos hasta por internet —se sintió un poco travieso, algo en él quería ver como su amiga saldría bien librada de todo lo que le había contado a Red—. Y dime, como somos amigos desde hace años, seguro conozco a la persona de la que me hablaste la otra vez ¿No? Ese chico tonto, despistado, bueno para nada —colocó su dedo índice al costado de su boca— pero que a su vez es la persona más maravillosa que has conocido y la persona que más quieres en este mundo. —Misty no sabía dónde esconderse, la pena que tenía era demasiado para ella—. Si, mira… —abrió un historial de conversaciones—. Si tengo aquí todo lo que dijiste de él —leyó—. "_Bueno, yo tengo un gran secreto, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo_" —la miró de reojo mientras ella escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos_—. "Es un chico muy tonto, muchas veces despistado, nunca entiende nada de lo que uno trata de decirle, cree que se las sabe todas. Y así podría seguir enumerándote cosas malas de él"_ —tosió— "Pero, ¿y por qué te gusta?" Te había preguntado yo —la volvió a mirar— "_Porque… a pesar de todo eso, es una persona con un ángel muy especial, siempre logra que uno si quiera tenerlo como amigo, aunque es odioso, es una persona muy dulce y atenta cuando se lo necesita, y así también es con sus Pokémon. Él no pondrá peros si alguien necesita ayuda. Yo creo que todo eso me cautivó" —_Ash dejó de leer y buscó la cara de Misty que lo miraba fijamente aunque no se podía distinguir que sentimiento era.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de leer todo eso que yo te escribí pensando que eras otra persona?

—No sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí, Misty —le respondió con una sonrisa, cerrando el netbook.

—¿Y por qué crees que me refiero a ti, Ash?

—Es obvio, esos adjetivos "descalificativos" que usaste en tu descripción son claros ¿O no?

—Maldito chat —respondió a regañadientes.

—Sabes… —se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. Me gusta mucho la Sirena del chat —Misty lo miró confundido—. Incluso le venía a proponer si quería salir conmigo —

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida —le ibas a pedir salir a una persona que solo conocías por internet —se había parado indignada—. Eres una persona tan rara.

—No sé porque te alteras, si eres tú —respondió triunfante ante la desesperada Misty—. Velo así, me gustas como Misty y me gustas como Sirena. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pensé que eran dos sentimientos distintos, pero es uno solo.

—Haces ver que todo es muy fácil pero no es así —tomó su chaleco y se fue. Se sentía tonta, se sentía muy extraña. Llegó a su gimnasio corriendo y lanzó el celular dentro de una gran fuente.

—¡Odio el chat!

—¿Qué onda Misty? —le preguntó su hermana mayor—. ¿Te hizo algo malo el sujeto del chat?

—Si… —suspiró con mucha rabia—. Se burló de mí… es un desgraciado. ¡El más grande de los bobos!

—¿Ya lo conocías?

—Era Ash… —susurró apenada—. ¿Puedes creerlo? —la miró gritando—. ¡Era Ash, mi mejor amigo de este último tiempo, era el mismo mejor amigo que había tenido toda mi vida… eran la misma persona!

—Ay Misty… Ash…

—Ash nada… ¿qué se cree? —la rubia mujer, le hacía gestos a su hermana, pues detrás de ella estaba el mencionado.

—Creo que mejor me voy —Daisy se retiró, dejando a los dos solos.

—Perdóname —pidió el entrenador con una reverencia—. Fui un idiota

—Es más grande —respondió cruzada de brazos—. Me gustaba más el chico con el que conversaba por internet.

—Pero somos el mismo Misty

—Si lo sé y me da mucho coraje.

—Pero dime algo… ¿No te alegra ni un poquito que fuera yo?

— Sinceramente… —lo miró—. Desde el momento que te vi sentado en la cafetería, deseé que fueras tú. — Ash se acercó a ella, colocó su mano en la espalda de la joven y se la acercó a él para abrazarla—. Ash…

—Siempre había sentido celos del chico del que te habías enamorado Sirenita… —le sonrió—. Me alegra ser yo…

—Ash…

—Dime algo más… —se separó de ella y la miró fijamente—. ¿Aún queda un poquito de esos sentimientos que de los que me contaste?

—Claro que si Ash… en cada latido de mi corazón.


End file.
